Sleepover Bash
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: "I am not chicken! I'm also not juvenile enough to fall for that." (twoshot)(Love You Universe) {COMPLETE}
1. Part 1

"The party is here!" Kole shouted.

"Seems like the party is in the way." Speedy rolled his eyes.

She pushed him before walking in the common room. "I'm ready to have a great time."

"Cool." Bumble Bee said. "We're going to be in Star's room."

"Ugh! It's so… pretty in there!" Cheshire snarked.

Speedy wrapped his arms around her waist. "You could stay in here with us guys."

Her top lip curled in disgust. "It's just the right kind of pretty."

Argent & Kole laughed. Jericho, Hot Spot & Aqualad grinned.

Speedy let his kinda girlfriend go. "You're a mean cat."

She waved him off. "As long as you got good snacks, I'll be fine."

"We're pigging out." Bumble Bee promised. "Come on. Everyone's already there."

The whole room looked at Raven, who was reading on the couch.

"She's coming later." Bumble Bee huffed.

The female Titans East spoke in unison. "Okay."

They followed the brunette to the elevator & the foursome went down a level.

The guys all crowded around the common room. "Should we discuss our plans in front of her?" Speedy hooked a thumb at Raven.

"I wouldn't care if you suddenly were struck lame." She nearly whispered.

"That's reassuring."

"You asked." Cyborg reminded him.

"What's the plan?" Jericho signed.

"Video games, video games & more video games." Changeling announced happily.

"Any food on that diverse list?" Aqualad wanted to know.

"Fish sticks." Kid Flash said straight faced.

Aqualad turned green.

Speedy high-fived Kid Flash with a laugh. "Awesome!"

"Not cool!" The Atlantean steamed.

"We're going to start with the classics." Nightwing ignored them. " _Madden_ , _Mario_ _Kart_ , _Super_ _Sonic,_ all of them. Then we'll move into racing games. There'll be tournaments. Then there's fighting games. Then we'll fuel up for team combat games."

"Riveting." Raven closed her book & stood.

"It's going to be killer, Rave!" Cyborg whooped.

"Better than painting toenails & talking about us." Speedy added.

"For your information, you're not a stimulating enough subject for us to discuss, Roy." She rolled her eyes & walked to the elevator.

Aqualad tapped him on the shoulder. "I think that's what you call… a burn!"

The other guys laughed as his face turned red. Changeling jogged over to her before the lift's doors closed. "Kiss for luck?"

"You know I don't believe in luck." She pulled the hood of her hoodie up.

"But I do."

She couldn't argue that so she kissed him gently. He smiled into the kiss & deepened it. He took it a little far when he backed her against the wall & tried to pick her up. She slapped at him to let her go.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly passed the ringing in his ears.

She pursed her (swollen) lips. "You've got your luck. Don't press it."

"Got it!" He stepped out of the elevator & let the doors close to the catcalling of the guys.

 **ZZZZZ** s

"I'm so glad we're doing this, loves." Argent unpacked her sleepwear, a little pink silk number.

"It's been too long since our last sleepover." Jinx agreed. The Titans West were already in their pajamas. She was wearing a tank top in spice with black shorts.

Starfire, who wore a tiny purple night-rail, bounced on her bed & clapped. "I am very excited!"

Kole stashed her baby blue cotton nightgown under her arm. "We should do this more than every three months."

Cheshire rolled her eyes as she stood up with her sheer green baby doll style nightgown. "Every three months is good enough."

Terra, wearing a black sleep-shirt with a cat on it & matching yellow (with black cats) shorts, sucked her teeth. "Just admit you like us."

"Never!"

Bumble Bee rolled her eyes heavily. "It's a good thing we don't care what you think!" She was wearing a long yellow sleep-shirt with bees & bears on it.

"Ouch!" Cheshire stuck her tongue out.

Bumble Bee reciprocated.

"Aren't you a mum now?" Argent asked. "Shouldn't you be mature & the like?"

"Whatever." Bumble Bee shrugged.

The door opened & the girls turned to face Raven. "I just checked on Charlotte."

They'd waited until night fell to have the sleepovers so the kids wouldn't get overly excited about something they were going to miss.

"I should do the checking up on Christopher." Starfire bit her lip.

"I can do it while I check on Cal." Bumble Bee offered as she stood.

"Thank you, friend!" Starfire pulled her heavy hair off her hot neck.

Argent, Kole, Bumble Bee & Cheshire left the room & Raven sat on the floor by Starfire's bed. "What are we doing first?"

"Once we're all in PJs, we'll paint our nails." Terra drew her knees up to her chest.

"Goodie." Raven took off her hoodie, revealing her dark blue cotton shorts with Changeling's favorite black t-shirt. She'd sorta stolen it & never returned it. Nor planned on doing so.

"Make merry, Raven. We will cover many bases tonight." Starfire was chipper enough for the both of them.

Jinx was already filing her nails as she was wrought to do. "After that is the facials."

"Why do we need facials? We're eighteen. None of us have wrinkles." Raven complained.

"Speak for yourself!" Terra held her face.

"After the facials is magazine testing." Starfire went on.

"That really is unnecessary." Raven drew the line at taking anything seriously from a stupid magazine.

"But they have so many wondrous tests that are relevant to our lives!" Starfire pleaded.

"Name one."

Starfire flew to her desk & sorted through the giant stack of magazines before coming to one. "Here it is! _Does my boyfriend really love me or is he going through the motions_?"

"How is that relevant?" Raven demanded.

"Perhaps friend Changeling is simply going through the motions."

Raven's face was… withering. "No, he is not."

"How do you know if you will not take the test?"

Jinx & Terra fell out laughing.

"There is nothing wrong with our relationship!" Raven snapped.

"What of your jealousy?" Starfire countered.

"That is inconsequential."

"There are plenty of testing on such a subject."

"Drop it!"

Starfire huffed. "I concede!"

Raven leaned against the bed. "I'm not the jealous one."

"Because you didn't almost knock his eyes out of his head for looking at that slutty cat on Halloween?" Jinx pointed her nail file at Raven.

"Ooh! Who did what?" Argent, now dressed, entered the room with Bumble Bee.

"Changeling noticed another girl at the Halloween party & Raven nearly killed him." Terra piped up.

"I remember that." Bumble Bee snickered. "He apologized the whole night but she stayed mad for two days."

"Talk about a grudge." Kole slipped into the room with Cheshire following.

"I thought we were painting nails." Raven glared at them all.

"Don't shoot!" Argent held up her hands. "Who's got a bottle of fire engine red?"

 **ZZZZZ** s

"Die, soulless zombie, die!" Kid Flash yelled.

"Cover your flank!" Nightwing snapped. "You're a weak spot!"

Cyborg twisted his body as he played intensely. "I got your back, bro!"

"Thanks, Cy!" Nightwing's tongue was harshly forced between his teeth as he concentrated.

"Look up! Look up! Look up!" Changeling rose as he shouted.

"& you're dead." Speedy told Kid Flash.

Kid Flash dropped the controller sadly. "Aww man!"

"There's too many & they're comin in hot!" Nightwing blinked furiously.

"The objective is to kill zombies, C. Not anything that moves." Cyborg said dryly.

"My way's more efficient." The green man shrugged as he sat back down.

"Watch your left, Changeling!" Nightwing yelled.

"Dangit!" Changeling slumped as a zombie bit his character.

"We're dead meat." Cyborg shook his head. "We're three men down. There's no way we can reach the bunker with just the two of us."

"That's loser talk!" Nightwing snapped. "As long as we have honor, truth & justice on our side-! Aww crap!"

The other guys laughed as his character was mauled by a zombie with an Afro.

"& then there was one." Hot Spot, who'd died early on, said.

Cyborg tried valiantly but he was soon caught & eaten. "Now I feel bad."

"What game's next?" Aqualad wanted to know. He wasn't the best at battle games. Give him epic adventures any day.

"We should eat." Nightwing stretched his cramped muscles. "Did the girls call in?"

"No." Jericho signed.

He stood up & went to get the menu for the local pizza place & the phone. "Are we going to have to duel to the death over the order or can we reach an agreement like grown men?"

 **ZZZZZ** s

"I'm starving!" Cheshire complained.

"You're eating a cookie right now!" Bumble Bee pointed.

"I want pizza. When is that going to happen?" Cheshire shrugged lightly.

"I'm hungry, too." Raven wasn't much for sweets (baring a few treasured treats) so she'd nibbled here & there.

"We can call for the pizza." Jinx admired her pink toes on the carpet before standing. "I'll get the menu & phone."

"What are we thinking of getting?" Terra wanted to know. "Nothing with pineapple, please!"

"You can't let that go, can you?" Argent put her hands on her hips.

"Pineapples don't belong on pizza!"

Jinx laughed as she floated out the room. "She's not wrong."

"As long as it has bacon, I don't care." Raven flipped disinterested through a magazine.

"You sound like Sparky." Bumble Bee snorted before adding bass to her voice. " _I need the whole pig on my pizza or it's not worth eatin!_ "

The girls fell out laughing.

"I would like to put in the request for the crust of pretzel." Starfire announced. She knew her friends wouldn't judge her for her mustard use when pretzels were involved.

"That sounds good." Kole was okay with that. "Maybe chicken?"

"You eat so much chicken! You're going to turn into a big old hen!" Cheshire taunted.

"You would know." Kole shot back. "You nag Speedy enough."

Cheshire's mouth fell open. "I do not!"

Argent giggled. " _Don't do that, Arrow! Do this, Arrow! Don't say that, Arrow! You're doing it wrong, Arrow!_ "

"I do not sound like that!" The Asian American sputtered.

"You sound _just_ like that!" Kole teased.

"It's better than all that cute talk you do with Jericho!" Cheshire retaliated. " _Oh JoJo, you're so sweet! You're the best boyfriend ever, JoJo! I just_ love _your hands!_ "

Kole burned. "I've never said that!"

Argent giggled. "Yes, you have."

Kole slapped her with a pillow. "Shut it!"

The other girls giggled madly.

Starfire hid hers behind her hands. "It is the same here. Jinx has the most peculiar pet names for Friend Kid Flash. She calls him the idiot & shameless flirt all the time."

"But nobody fights as much as Bumble Bee & Cyborg." Terra rolled onto her stomach. "She's always calling him a lunkhead & a sore loser."

"He is!" Bumble Bee snapped.

"They argue over the dumbest of things." Raven added as she finished the magazine & threw it aside.

"Not everybody can be as cute as you & Changeling!" Bumble Bee put her hands on her hips. "He's always in her face looking for attention-"

"How is that new?" Argent whispered.

"& kissing her body parts." Bumble Bee went on. "We can't go in a room without him slobbing on her hands & her reading like he's not even there! Or even worse, when they think they're alone & they're making out really heavy!"

Raven burned & glared at her friend hotly. "You're attached to Cyborg's lips whenever you're not arguing!"

"Am not!"

"You don't care who's around! You just go for it. At least Changeling & I have decorum!"

"You're boring." Bumble Bee snorted as Jinx returned. "You're always reading with his head in your lap while he plays video games. You're so cute, it's sickening!"

"You have us confused with Terra & Aqualad."

Terra's mouth fell open. "Hey!"

Bumble Bee laughed. "We hear you in your room talking to him. It's so adorable."

"We're not adorable!"

"You are the adorable!" Starfire argued.

Terra buried her face in the carpet with a pout.

"We're talking about people?" Jinx smirked.

"Just relationships." Argent shrugged. "What about yours?"

Jinx paled. "How about we order pizza first?"

"Okay, three pizzas. They should all be different." Bumble Bee pulled a hat from nowhere. "I say we choose names & those people decide."

"Sounds fair." Argent said.

"I'll go first." Cheshire shuffled forward & stuck her hand in the hat. She pulled out a slip of paper then read it aloud. "Raven."

Raven smiled softly to herself. She had just the pizza.

Starfire went next. "Friend Argent."

Kole went last. "Jinx."

"Okay, guys. What'll it be?"

 **ZZZZZ** s

The guys munched quietly for a moment as they savored their delicious pies. They just ought to have... it had been a battle to figure out what to get.

"This is a travesty." Speedy eyed the box that held a… unique pie.

Both Aqualad & Changeling glared at him. "It's good pizza!"

"Who puts broccoli on a pizza?!"

"Better than anchovies!" Aqualad snapped.

"Don't knock it." Cyborg shrugged.

"That is disgusting." Jericho signed. "Both are shameful."

Nightwing choked on his slice of meat lover's. "He's right. You all have horrible taste."

Hot Spot nodded as he, Nightwing & Jericho ate the meat lover's. "I can't get with the olives."

"What's so bad about olives?" Kid Flash was sharing the ultra-deluxe with Cyborg & Speedy.

"Nothing. In a martini."

Changeling & Aqualad shared a broccoli, tofu & onion pizza. Both were satisfied with their choice.

"What game are we going to play after this?" Hot Spot wiped grease off his fingers.

"I'm a little burned out on games." Changeling admitted.

"Well what do you want to do?"

 **ZZZZZ** s

In the end, Raven chose a bacon, chicken, ham & red onion pizza with BBQ sauce & a salted pretzel crust. Jinx chose a classic meat lover's (sans sausage) on an Asiago crust while Argent messed with Terra by getting a Hawaiian pizza.

"We were talking about boys & relationships." Kole reminded the group after they'd gotten their slices.

"Do we have to?" Raven wasn't up for another argument nor for explaining her relationship to anyone.

"Yes!" They all yelled.

"I think we should start with Jinx & Kid Flash." Kole decided to be mischievous. "Describe your relationship."

Jinx frowned. "How? It's a relationship."

"Are you happy?"

"Enough."

"You're being difficult." Argent set her fists on her hips. "Gush about your beau."

"I don't gush." Jinx said flatly.

"Come on! Give us something! What do you love about him? What do you wish he'd stop doing? Throw us a bone!"

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "Fine. He's really sweet when he wants to be. & I hate his flirting."

"He still does that?" Kole frowned.

"Yes." Jinx sucked air between her teeth.

"Not cool."

"Somebody else go." It was bumming Jinx out.

"Okay. Raven. Same questions. What do you love about him? What do you hate?" Argent ordered.

Raven sighed. "He's very compassionate. He's also very stubborn."

"Quite." Starfire chewed thoughtfully. "It is quite hard to move him on a position once he has made up his mind."

"He's irrationally stubborn. Like a mule."

The other girls giggled before Cheshire looked at Bumble Bee. "You should go next."

The braid wearing (albeit covered with a silk scarf at the moment) girl rolled her eyes. "His loyalty. & I hate his inability to admit defeat."

"Inability to admit defeat?" Terra was slightly confused.

"He always eggs me on. I can't back down from anything & he's always challenging me. Then when I win, he _re_ -challenges me! I can't win for losing with him!"

"You could always lose." Argent pointed out.

"Have you lost your mind?" The girls giggled. "Since you wanna talk, what's up with you & Isaiah? You flirt so hardcore but you've never gone out. What's up with that?"

Argent paled. "Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah! Why aren't you & Hot Spot together?" Cheshire teased.

"Probably the same reason you're leading Speedy on!"

Cheshire smirked. "Give me a break! Just ** & get it over with. Even Rae here did."

Raven turned her head slowly with a withering look. "Keep me out of your disagreement."

"But it's true. You & Changeling did that same tired sex charged dance but you banged & now you are not only together but better people."

Raven gritted her teeth. "Sex does not make you a better person."

"Being hard up makes you unbearable. Having sex fixes that. So yes, sex made you a better person. To be around."

Raven frowned. She didn't like the way that sounded. "I wasn't hard up."

"You needed to get laid." Bumble Bee disagreed.

Raven crossed her arms. "You & Cyborg do that enough for everyone!"

"Sometimes I think the competitiveness is foreplay for us..." She pursed her lips.

"What I'm hearing is a success story of boning." Kole turned to Argent. "What's the hold up?"

Argent sucked her teeth. "He's never asked me out!"

"He asks you out all the time!" Cheshire yelled.

"Not seriously!" Argent rolled her eyes. "He's always teasing. It's hard to know how he really feels or what he really wants."

"If he were to open up to you about what is in his heart, you will permit him to take you on the date?" Starfire asked.

"I'd love to date him." She said softly. It was quiet for a moment before she went on. "Go, Cheshire. Why won't you call Speedy your boyfriend?"

Cheshire didn't want to admit this but this was girls' night & the others had been honest. She sighed. "I don't fully trust him."

Bumble Bee snorted. "Shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"I know you don't like me-"

"I don't trust you." She corrected quickly. "Roy gets on my last nerve but he's like my brother & you're a villain that's delighted in trying to kill him. Now you're toyin with his heart. So no, I do not trust you."

Cheshire had never known the full reason why Bumble Bee reluctantly tolerated her. "I guess that makes sense. Maybe it's not that I don't trust him but I trust him too much. I never wanted to do anything more than what I was doing until I met him. He was the only person to care to see past my mask."

"That's scary." Jinx said. "That was why I let Kid chase me so long. When you're a villain, you mistrust everyone & when this genuine person comes along, you wait for the other shoe to drop. Trusting men is hard enough when you aren't exposed to the worst ones in creation."

"Exactly." Cheshire was thankful to the other ex-villainess for understanding. "I already gave up my life for him. Everything that I thought made me "me". Going that small extra step is a little much."

Raven decided to share something she'd never told anyone. "I of course was never a villain but I've always felt evil. Gar is the best person I've ever met. Being with someone like that is pressure. You never feel good enough & just thinking about giving all of yourself to that person is daunting."

"Dating Roy would be like killing off Cheshire & being someone I don't even know. I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." The green eyed kitten clad Titan added.

"I guess I could understand that." Bumble Bee said.

"I'm not trying to mess with him. I just don't want to be broken." It was really quiet after that. Each girl reflected on their own personality & the character of her boyfriend. "So Terra? You & Aqualad came out of nowhere."

Terra frowned. "We just clicked."

"What's your love & hate about him?" Argent prodded.

"We've been on two dates."

"& you've known him for a while."

Terra sucked in a breath. "Fine. I love how understated he is. He doesn't have to be the center of attention."

"& what do you hate?" Kole asked.

Terra scowled. "He has this look! This judging look! He doesn't have to say anything, just look at you & you can just feel the smugness radiating off him!"

Bumble Bee laughed. "Yup! That's Garth!"

Starfire put a hand on Terra's shoulder. "I did not wish to say anything."

"I can see that." Argent snorted.

Raven had noticed that look as well. "Maybe he can't help it?"

"It's disturbing." Cheshire narrowed her eyes.

"So Kole. You haven't gone. What do you love & hate about Jericho?" Terra felt better after confessing (& knowing she wasn't the only one who caught Aqualad's facial expression).

"He has a beautiful soul." Kole had hearts in her eyes. "I'd date him if he were ugly, it's so stunning."

"Well how do you respond to that?" Bumble Bee cocked her head.

"The thing I hate?" Kole scrunched up her nose. "He's so patient & gentle!"

The other girls gawked at her.

"I'm serious! He's always going at my pace & letting me set the rules & sometimes I just want him to throw me against a wall or sign something dirty!"

It started slowly but laughter quickly built up at her heated words & stressed expression.

"I guess nice guys finish last for you, don't they, Kole?" Jinx teased.

"Don't get me wrong, I love his gentle nature but he's too gentle. I won't break!" She sighed. "I guess it's your turn, Star. You & Nightwing are dancing around each other. What do you love & hate about him?"

Starfire sat up & twisted her face into a thoughtful expression. "I do love his sense of justice. Of doing what is the right. I do abhor his blind sense of duty."

Raven nodded. "He can't see the trees for the forest."

"What about his obsessions?" Bumble Bee mocked. "I wondered about him & Slade."

"Right?!" Jinx burst out with. "It was unnatural!"

"I believe Slade was also inappropriate in his intentions as well." Starfire said. "It was the creepy."

"Let's just admit that _Slade_ was creepy!" Terra shuddered.

"Agreed!" Each girl raised a hand.

 **ZZZZZ** s

"That's the dumbest idea you've ever had..."

Changeling rolled his eyes. "You don't have to do it, fish boy. I know you're too chicken to do it anyway."

Aqualad crossed his arms over his chest. "I am not chicken! I'm also not juvenile enough to fall for that."

"Whatever. Stay here with your purse & makeup."

Aqualad steamed. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish by spying on the girls?!"

"Knowing what they think about us. Duh!"

"Do we really care?" Speedy snorted.

"I care." Jericho signed.

"I just wanna know." Changeling went on. "They tell each other everything-"

"& you want to make sure Rave's not telling them what weird things you do." Cyborg guessed.

"Bumble Bee doesn't like you on a good day..."

Cyborg grinned. "I wanna know, too. I can admit to being nosy."

"I think it's a bad idea." Nightwing shook his head. "It's disrespectful & kinda skeazy."

"You don't want to hear Starfire say how she really feels about you?" Changeling didn't believe that for a minute.

"Alright! I'm in!" Hot Spot raised his arms above his head.

Kid Flash sighed. "I already know Jinx is bad mouthing me."

"Stop messin up."

Kid Flash glared. "Everything I do is wrong!"

"Then do different stuff." It was a no brainer for the fire starter.

Kid Flash just stared at him for a moment. "Where is _your_ girlfriend?"

"I want to know what Argent says about me when I'm not around."

"What if it's mean?" Nightwing said. "What if she says you're annoying & wishes you'd change your entire personality?"

"Then I'd change."

Nightwing gaped at him. "Really?"

"She's hot." Hot Spot shrugged.

"Don't worry, 'Wing." Changeling clapped him on the shoulder. "Star would never want you to change."

"I never said Star."

"But it's what you meant." Cyborg grinned.

"The girls wouldn't say anything bad about us. They love & respect us. Like we do them." Jericho signed.

Speedy raised an eyebrow. "Right. They love & respect us? I call bullsh-!"

"Hey!" Changeling, Nightwing & Cyborg shouted. "No cursing!"

"The kids are sleeping!"

"They still hear everything." Nightwing told him.

Speedy groaned. "Whatever. All I'm saying is I bet they're in there talking about how much they can't go on without us but wished they could."

"Just for that, I bet they're not even talking about us." Aqualad stared at him as if he were an alien more foreign than Starfire.

"We'll know for sure if we _go_!" Changeling motioned to the door.

"We're only staying for five minutes!" Nightwing compromised. "I'm going against everything I believe in-!"

"I stopped listening after yes." Changeling promised.

Nightwing's lips flattened. "Let's go."

The guys piled onto the elevator & rode down a level to the bedrooms. They took a right & walked down the hall to Starfire's room.

Hot Spot, Jericho, Kid Flash & Changeling stood on the left side of her door while Nightwing, Cyborg & Aqualad stood on the right. Changeling put his ear to the door & his index finger to his lips for quiet.

After a moment, Kid Flash got impatient. "Well! What's happening?!"

"Shhh! They are talking about us."

 **ZZZZZ** s

"I know of a game in which we could partake!" Starfire hopped up happily & grabbed a notebook & markers. She tore off pieces for each girl then passed out the markers.

"We have to do homework?" Jinx moaned.

"No. We are to write the name of the boy we would most want to be with if we did not have the one we have."

"What's the purpose of this?" Raven demanded.

"Fun." The redhead held out a marker.

Raven took it, disgruntled. The girls worked in silence for a while before they all finished. "Who's going first?"

"I will." Starfire turned her page around. In flowery script read Kid Flash. "Kid Flash."

"What?" Jinx did a double take. "Why?!"

"He is very charming."

 **ZZZZZ** s

"Apparently Star thinks you're charming, Kid." Changeling reported.

"Really?" Kid Flash was confused. "Did Jinx say something?"

"They're playing a game. They have to write the name of the guy they'd date if they weren't taken."

"This sounds like a bad idea." Nightwing intoned.

"Shhh! Raven's going & she talks quiet." Changeling waved him away before his green eyes widened. "She picked you, Joe!"

Jericho blushed & signed, "Why?"

Changeling pulled a face. "You're not _that_ mature!"

Jericho only smiled.

 **ZZZZZ** s

"Jericho." Bumble Bee showed her page.

Kole pouted. "Hey!"

Cheshire held up her paper. "Changeling."

"Me too." Argent grinned.

"Why?" Raven snapped.

Unintentionally, both spoke in unison. "He's hot."

Raven glared as Kole giggled. "Cyborg."

"Really?!" Bumble Bee recoiled.

"He's stable."

"Hot Spot." Jinx threw her paper on the ground. Argent glared at her. "He's cute."

"Nightwing." Terra blushed.

"You're kidding!" The other girls laughed.

Terra hid her face. "I knew I should have picked someone else."

"Nightwing has many admiring qualities." Starfire put her hand on her shoulder.

"Not to mention that strong jawline." Argent fanned herself with her page.

"& tan." Jinx had to admit to liking darker skin tones.

"His intensity." Raven could admit to liking that. It was one of the things he had in common with Changeling, who could turn it off & on at will.

"The first time I saw his eyes, I almost died." Kole admitted. "No eyes should be that blue."

"He has big feet." Cheshire moved her eyebrows. "We all know what that means!"

 **ZZZZZ** s

Changeling wrinkled his face. "Ugh! Why?!"

"What's happening?!" Hot Spot pushed at his shoulder.

"Well Rae & Bumble Bee think Jericho is the man. Kole picked Cy. Jinx picked you. Argent & Cheshire said me but Terra likes you, 'Wing."

Nightwing's lips twitched. "Really?"

"It gets worse!" Changeling noticed Aqualad looking a little miffed. "The girls are making her feel better about thinking you're cute by saying all the things they like about you!"

Nightwing's lips separated, showing his teeth. "What are they saying?"

"Yeah! Argent said you have a strong jawline & Jinx likes your tan." Kid Flash pouted. "Rae says you're intense. Kole likes your eyes & Cheshire likes your feet."

"My feet?!"

"You have big feet & we _all_ know what that means."

Nightwing burned. "Let's go."

"No. They're talking about… me now."

 **ZZZZZ** s

"If we want to talk about someone being hung like a horse, how about we ask about the person that can turn into one?" Jinx teased.

Raven's eyes widened. "No."

"Come on! That boy can't be that big for no reason!" Argent wanted to know.

"Let's go down the list." Cheshire teased. "Big feet, big hands, big teeth."

Raven blushed so red, they were almost concerned. "Stop it!"

"He's super-hot, Hun." Argent shook her head. "& he has some pretty sweet lines."

"& he has gentlemanly behavior." That was what Starfire liked about him. "Also he has a caring soul & gentle hand."

"Tell the truth, Rae." Bumble Bee leaned back. "First time with him was explosive."

"If I tell you I had fun, will you cease this discussion immediately?" Raven wasn't sure how much longer she could control her emotions. She was totally embarrassed. & a little mad they all were looking at her boyfriend.

"We _know_ you had fun." The brown eyed girl rolled those chocolate orbs. "I bet he's rough. All that animal DNA? He's got to be wild."

Raven almost died. "I'll leave."

"You are no fun." Starfire pouted. "We have spoken about Friend Nightwing."

Raven hated when they did this to her. "You're right. It was a lot of fun. He's very talented & doesn't mind asking what will please me better."

"Can I have him?" Argent drooled.

"No."

 **ZZZZZ** s

Changeling snickered.

"What's so funny?" Cyborg pushed at him.

"They're embarrassing Rae about me. But they got her to admit she likes me."

"Of course she likes you. She's dating you." Aqualad rolled his eyes.

"Likes me in bed, fish boy."

 **ZZZZZ** s

"So we can move on to somebody else." Raven finished. She'd never even told Changeling how she felt about him that way.

"I'm so jealous." Cheshire sighed.

"Somebody else!" Raven snapped.

"Let's get this out of the way. Sparky." Bumble Bee went.

"He's dependable." Raven got it out of the way. "You would never have to worry about anything with him. It doesn't matter what it was. He's supportive." She stopped. "He has a nice eye."

"It is beautiful, isn't it?!" Kole snapped her fingers. "He looks like a sad little boy that's being brave when he shouldn't have to be!"

"I like his voice." Terra piped up. "It's really soothing & comforting."

"I like how big he is." Argent said. "He makes me feel safe."

"I like how fun he is." Cheshire admitted. "I hate boring people & there's so many guys that are so serious & heavy. But he can liven up a room by being himself."

"I believe Cyborg is the cuddly!" Starfire hugged herself. "He has a strong grip & gives me hugs that remind me of my home."

Kole rocked to & fro. "He's very handsome. Very personable. He's an all-around catch, Bee. Better not let some girl get him."

"I'd kill him & her." Bumble Bee swore.

 **ZZZZZ** s

Changeling clapped his hands to his mouth as he fell out laughing. "You better watch your back, Cy!"

Cyborg pouted. "Man! What I do now?!"

"The girls like how dependable & solid you are. They say you're stable & mature. They like your voice & your human eye. How big you are & strong. How fun you are. Star even called you cuddly."

Cyborg facepalmed. "That's my sister."

"Why does he have to watch out if they're all so in love with him?" Speedy crossed his arms.

"They were talking about some girl stealing him from Bee & she said she'd kill them both." Changeling snickered as he put his ear back to the door. "Shush!" He waved away the laughter. "They're talking about you, HS."

 **ZZZZZ** s

"He lights on _fire_!" Jinx stated each word slowly as if it would make it easier to understand. " & he's hot!"

Argent rolled her eyes. "He has a big enough head."

"I like how flirty he is." Cheshire said. "Anytime I'm feeling bad, I just orbit around him & he starts up."

"I like that, too." Kole teased as she elbowed Argent in the side. "I never have to worry about feeling ugly."

"I like how well-spoken he is." Raven nodded slowly. "So many boys are slack-jawed imbeciles & can't speak without messing up every other word but he comes across educated & well read. It's refreshing."

"I adore his coloring." Starfire said. "It is like the smoothest caramel."

"If we're talking about voices, he & Changeling have the best. They're both deep & smooth like velvet but have this sandpaper quality. It's like every word is a battle to see which texture is going to coat it." Bumble Bee wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes!" Terra snapped her fingers. "I could listen to him talk for hours & never get tired. & he's funny, too so you actually want to hear what he has to say."

"He does have amazing stories." Jinx added.

 **ZZZZZ** s

"One, don't talk to my girlfriend again & two, these girls love you!"

Hot Spot grinned. "Of course."

"They love your voice, your stories & Rae mentioned how well-spoken you are." Changeling sent him a glare. "They like your skin & how flirty you are. & the fact that you're fire."

Hot Spot's grin widened. "I'm okay with all of that!"

 **ZZZZZ** s

"Speaking of flirts, Kid Flash." Bumble Bee sat back. "He flirts before breakfast."

Jinx sighed & fell backwards. "I know!"

"But he's so cute!" Argent squealed.

"I like his calves. He has the calves of a soccer player." Kole bit her bottom lip.

"I like his hair." Starfire stated proudly. "It is not enough of us heads of red."

"I like how he doesn't waste energy. I don't know if it's a result of his powers but he does things quickly & efficiently." Raven said.

"He doesn't take anything too seriously. He's light & fun." Cheshire added.

"He gives the best hugs." Terra told them. "He rocks back & forth like he doesn't want to let you go."

 **ZZZZZ** s

"I didn't know you were a hugger, dude." Changeling looked to Kid Flash, who looked back puzzled. "Terra says you give the best hugs."

Kid Flash smiled. "Aww! I knew I liked her!"

"They really like how flirty you are, too. They say you're cute. Star likes your hair. Rae likes how efficient you are, whatever that means & Cheshire says you don't take anything seriously. Kole likes your calves."

"My calves?" Kid Flash looked down at his legs.

Changeling squinted to concentrate before frowning. "Okay, they're talking about fish boy now."

 **ZZZZZ** s

"He's handsome!" Most of the girls blurted out.

"& smart." Raven put in.

"His eyes are the dreamy." Starfire sighed.

"I like how clean he is. Boys are so gross, it's ridiculous but he & Jericho are the only ones I see washing their hands multiple times a day." Argent said.

"I've noticed that." Kole added. "I think guys have the grossest hands but his nails are always clean."

"I like how quiet he is." Cheshire noticed a chip in her manicure. "Arrow plays such obnoxious music & the twins play that street music so loudly, I can't hear myself think sometimes. But Trout keeps his music low & clean."

"Yeah, I hate the guys' rap music. It's so filthy but Aqualad listens to blues." Bumble Bee agreed. "It's not as boring as Jericho's classical. No offense."

Kole shrugged. "It's not my first choice."

"He's cultured!" Raven found herself defending the mute blond.

"It's a yawn fest." Cheshire goaded her.

"I know it sounds weird but Aqua is reasonable." Bumble Bee went on. "You can actually talk to him without him arguing before you even speak."

"Yes!" Jinx, Argent & Cheshire moaned in unison.

 **ZZZZZ** s

"They like your music, your cleanliness & Bee says you're reasonable. Starfire said your eyes were dreamy & they agree that you're handsome. Rae said you were smart." Changeling spoke disgruntledly.

"I am clean." Aqualad liked his assessment.

"Are they talking about _me_ yet?!" Speedy clutched the wall dramatically.

"Yes!" Changeling hissed. "Now shut up so I can hear!"

 **ZZZZZ** s

"His fierce conquering spirit!" Starfire raised a fist to the ceiling.

"He's cheeky." Raven said slowly. "When he & Nightwing do their… whatever it is they do, he gets really silly & cheeky about getting under his skin. It's amusing to watch."

"I think he's cute." Terra shrugged lightly. "Though maybe it's because he looks so much like Nightwing."

"He does!" Jinx leaned forward. "They could be twins!"

"Do not say that in front of either of them!" Kole laughed. "They'd have a cow!"

"I think I like how dedicated he is to his craft. Archery is a difficult yet outdated skill. I wouldn't want to rely on something that's easy to mess up."

"She's right." Argent nodded. "I can't shoot the broad side of a barn but he can shoot a fly from down the block."

"I like his confidence." Kole decided. "He never worries about failing because he doesn't believe he can."

Bumble Bee sighed. "Don't ever tell him I said this. I'll deny it then kill you. But… he has a nice smile."

The girls broke out in peals of giggles.

"Well, I'm with Star. We need more redheads." Argent finally went on. "He's proud of it & I am, too."

 **ZZZZZ** s

Jericho touched Changeling's shoulder to get his attention before signing, "We don't have to stay. I don't need to know what they say about me."

"I'm sorry. I can't see you signing." Changeling lied.

& Jericho knew that. He pushed Changeling again. Changeling used his right hand to fight him off as he tried to listen in & keep quiet at the same time.

 **ZZZZZ** s

"What isn't great about Jericho?" Bumble Bee snorted.

"He's clean, gentlemanly, respectful, quiet, strong, smart, mature, sensitive, insightful, wise & handsome with great taste in music, art & literature." Raven listed. "He's the perfect man."

"Boom." Bumble Bee nodded.

Kole growled. "He has flaws."

"Like what?" It was Argent's turn to snort. "Being too nice? Whatever!"

"As far as I can see, it is his only sin." Cheshire shrugged. "I'd ruin him."

"He is like the woodland creature." Starfire hugged a pillow. "He is the most adorable & kindest man I have known since leaving my knorfka on Tamaran. It helps that he is very peaceful."

"What I like is how quiet he is." Jinx said. "I feel like even if he could talk, he'd shut up. There's beauty in silence & he knows the times to talk & when to zip it."

"I like how he seems so nonjudgmental." Terra folded her legs under herself. "You could tell him how you murdered an entire family & he'd look at you with those pure grass green eyes & just tell you that forgiveness is divine."

"As crazy as that sounds, it makes sense."

"He's unfailingly open-minded." Raven tacked on.

"& he is the sweet." Starfire said. "He listens to me talk about my home & he asks questions."

"I love green eyes." Cheshire pointed to her own jade orbs. "But his are so clear like glass. With these little flecks of amber."

"Why are you looking at his eyes so hard?!" Kole snapped.

"I look at every green eyed person like that!" Cheshire sassed. "You think I haven't noticed how Changeling's eyes are emerald with jade, peridot, basil, sea-foam, sage, lime, grass, avocado & turquoise swirls? His eyes make me dizzy. But I love them."

Raven sank her teeth into her bottom lip. She'd thought she was the only one to notice her beau's kaleidoscopic irises.

"They both have beautiful eyes." Cheshire finished. "I could stare at them all day."

Starfire blinked her own sage optics. "I know Changeling has beautiful eyes but I have never noticed the many shades."

"I have." Bumble Bee admitted. "I look out for green & brown eyes because those colors complement each other so well. I've noticed your eyes, Cheshire's, Hot Spot's, Jericho's, Argent's & Changeling's. It's beautiful the many shades & patterns we all have."

"I love your eyes." Kole told her.

"Thanks!"

"We should be done talking about the guys now. We spend so much time on them & they barely think about us."

"All Arrow thinks about are girls." Cheshire rolled her eyes. "I see him undressing girls with his eyes whenever we're around them."

 **ZZZZZ** s

"Uh oh!" Changeling had just finished reciting the poetry the girls had waxed on about Jericho when he heard something about undressing girls with eyes. "We're in the doghouse now! Somebody's been a perv!"

Even guy but Jericho & Aqualad gulped. "Who?"

"I can't hear." Changeling strained harder. "Sounds like one of us is undressing girls with our eyes."

"Not me!" Every hand went up.

"They're talking about someone touching other girls all the time." He continued to listen but frowned. "Why won't they say a name?"

 **ZZZZZ** s

"They're pigs. Straight up pigs." Jinx sneered.

Raven held up a hand. "I detect something."

"Is it the danger?" Starfire flew into the air, getting into a battle stance.

"No... It's guilt." Raven frowned. "Are any of you feeling guilty?"

A chorus of _no_ sounded.

"Then it must be the boys." She stood up. "What idiotic thing did they do or valuable thing did they break?"

"They're playing video games." Terra lifted her shoulders.

"Unless they're not..." Jinx sat up quickly.

It took less than three seconds for them to come to the same conclusion.

"They wouldn't be that stupid." Bumble Bee hoped.

"Think about who you're talking about." Raven went to the door & expanded her empathy. She came back with her finger to her lips. "They're out there. Probably have been all night."

"Oh they're so dead!" Kole whisper-yelled.

"It is improper to drop the eaves!" Starfire's eyes glowed.

Cheshire punched a fist into her hand. "I say we bust them right now!"

"I say we get even." Raven crossed her arms.

 **ZZZZZ** s

"What are they saying?!" Speedy demanded.

"I don't know!" Changeling pushed him back. "I can't hear anything between your yammering & their whispering. This is a soundproof room, you know!"

"I have a bad feeling." Jericho signed frantically.

"Yeah. Whichever one of us is gonna get it- oh wait! Shut up! Shut up! They're getting louder again!"

The guys quieted down & waited for what Changeling would say.

His skin quickly faded to the shade of the inside of a lime. He gulped. "We're in deep ish!"

"Why?" Hot Spot demanded. "What happened?"

"They're saying how they're sick of us."

"What?!" Nightwing did a double take. "Weren't they just saying how much they liked us?"

"Apparently it's not enough. We're too obnoxious on a daily basis to let whatever good qualities we have overcome the bad ones." He pouted. "They're thinking of doing a mass dumping in the morning then going shopping in the afternoon to find club clothes where they'll find new boyfriends."

"That can't be true." Aqualad was in denial. "You must be hearing wrong."

"They started listing our bad qualities! Bumble Bee said she was going to get a noncompetitive vegetarian-"

Cyborg gasped & clutched his chest.

"Kole said she was going to find someone who wasn't such a lady."

Jericho's mouth fell open.

"Terra said she wanted someone who wasn't so wrapped up in marine life."

Aqualad was incredibly hurt.

"Starfire said she wanted someone fun who liked to laugh."

Nightwing grimaced. "I'm kinda fun."

"Argent said she was going to make sure to find someone not a hot headed flirt."

"Hot headed!" Hot Spot started sparking.

"Jinx said she wanted someone buffer & who could do more than just run really fast."

"Right in the feels, man!" Kid Flash whined.

"Cheshire said she wanted someone who wasn't so focused on himself & his looks."

Speedy gaped, for once speechless.

Changeling sniffled. "Rae said she wanted someone actually funny!"

"Man, we gotta get in there!" Cyborg yelled.

The other guys shushed him.

"Well we do!" He whispered.

"& say what?!" Nightwing snapped bitterly. "That we were listening in to their private conversation & to not stomp all over our hearts?"

"I'm not a lady." Jericho signed.

Changeling pushed his hands away. "I'm funny, dammit!"

"She's just as hot tempered as me!" Hot Spot fussed. "& we're not even dating!"

"& you won't ever if she goes out tomorrow!" Speedy hit his head against the wall. "Man, what I do?"

"Spent more time in the mirror than on her!" Aqualad said snidely.

"At least I don't bore her with fish talk, Squid!"

Hot Spot got between them. "Guys! Not helping!"

"Yeah!" Cyborg put a hand over his face. "Do we want them to dump us like yesterday's Chinese food?"

"No!" The guys replied as one.

"Then we need to do something!"

"We can't talk about it out here." Nightwing realized. "They've got to go to the bathroom sometime & might open the door any moment. We need to go to the common room."

In agreement, the guys raced to the elevator.

 **ZZZZZ** s

"Are they gone?" Bumble Bee asked.

Raven relaxed the spell. "Yes."

The girls broke out into peals of laughter.

"That was good but what are we going to do now? Go bust them?" Terra wanted to know.

"I say we carry this out to the end." Bumble Bee said spitefully.

"That's the best plan I've heard all night, dearie." Argent giggled.

"How are we to continue?" Starfire asked. "What should we do?"

"One of us should go see where they went & what they're doing." Jinx said. "Then we finish our sleepover. In the morning, we tell them about our plans to go shopping."

Bumble Bee grinned. "They'll be wondering all day when the hammer's about to drop."

"Then we sit them down for a serious talk." Kole had a sinister look upon her face.

"Where we say things just aren't going good & there needs to be changes." Cheshire caught on.

"What should those changes be though?" Starfire wanted to know.

"Oh. Leave that to me." Jinx laughed evilly.

 **ZZZZZ** s

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?" Kid Flash paced around the room as a blur.

Cyborg stuck his foot out & tripped the speedster. "We can't understand you when you're breakin the sound barrier!"

Kid Flash grabbed Cyborg's head & screamed. "What are we gonna do?!"

Cyborg pushed him away. "I vote for going down there & telling them that we know & we won't stand for it!"

"You can't make someone be in a relationship with you." Aqualad did his share of pacing.

"The hell I can't!"

"Stop cursing! For all you know, that could be why Bumble Bee wants a grass muncher!" Changeling waved his arms.

"So what do you suggest, grass stain?!"

Changeling pulled at his hair. "I don't know! I'm not above begging!"

"That's what we'll do." Jericho signed. "We'll be the best boyfriends in the world tomorrow. They won't _want_ to dump us if we can give them reasons not to."

"Good! I'm loving it! Loving it!" Speedy hugged Jericho, who was bewildered by the uncharacteristic show of affection. "There's a reason they all want you!"

"Obviously not enough." Jericho struggled to sign.

"We can make them breakfast. In bed." Hot Spot said. "Girls like that, don't they?"

"Don't know!" Cyborg also couldn't care less. "But we can make a feast for them. Handmade everything. Pick flowers. Have them sit in here, all comfortable like."

"Small problem." Speedy let Jericho go. "I can only make tacos."

"Then you're on flower duty."

"Spa day!" Aqualad shouted. "Don't look at me like that! They like the spa. Let's give it to them."

"What do any of us know about the spa?!" Kid Flash gave him a dirty look.

"You've seen plenty of movies where girls go to the spa! We all have! They have cucumber water & bathrobes. They have weird edible face creams. They do nail stuff. Massages. It can't be that hard. We're not that simple."

"Do we have any of that junk here?" Changeling asked.

"We have cucumbers & we have water." Nightwing listed. "We can look up what goes into those creams. We can buy robes & towels. While they're eating breakfast, we can nab their nail products. Aqualad's right; we can figure this out."

"Okay. Game plan." Cyborg thought up quickly. "Nightwing, you look up what goes in those creams & go to the store to buy the stuff. Speedy, find out the girls favorite flowers & tomorrow cut them a bouquet.

Hot Spot, look up the best massages. We'll practice on pillows all night if we have to. Kid, look up nail hacks. There's gotta be some. Ways to make nails look good when you know jack about them.

Aqualad, make plenty of that cucumber water. We'll store it in the fridge overnight so it'll be extra cold. Changeling will help me plan the menu while Jericho will be on girl duty. While we're doing all this stuff tonight, make sure they're still in Star's room.

We have our assignments! Go!"

"Go where?"

They snapped to attention & turned to the elevator, where Raven was standing looking at them like they were all crazy.

"Go to sleep." Nightwing responded smoothly. "We were thinking of turning in. What about you girls? Tired yet?"

"They made me talk." She walked to the kitchen. "Traded secrets & made plans."

"Plans you say?" Cyborg leaned against the counter.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "They're dragging me shopping."

"Ouch!" Speedy teased. "What's the occasion?"

"Bonding." Her tone was frosty.

"Well get some sleep." Aqualad advised. "You got a big day."

"Get your beauty rest, girl!" Hot Spot waved a hand.

"Not that you can stand to be any more beautiful." Jericho signed.

"Thank you, Joseph." Raven walked to the elevator.

Changeling caught up to her. "Hey?"

"Hello."

He stood there awkwardly for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck. "Sweet dreams."

She eyed him. "Goodnight, Changeling."

"Can I have a hug?" He squeaked out.

She watched him warily before granting his request. Then she stepped on the lift.

As the doors closed, he shouted, "I love you!" He skulked back to the others as he heard the lift moving.

"That was painful." Aqualad put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I wanted to say something profound, you know? Something that would make her stay up the whole night thinking about how much she loved me. But it was like my brain died!"

Cyborg rubbed his back. "This only makes our plan all the more urgent. Let's do this, fellas!"


	2. Part 2

The girls woke up eager to see how the boys were going to act. After Raven reported back that they were spooked, they'd stayed up half the night laughing their heads off about it.

The girls brushed their teeth before heading to wake up the kids. Together, they went up to the top floor.

As soon as they got off the elevator, they could see a massive difference. The common room was clean for one. Not clean for a house full of teenagers but _actually_ clean. There was eight place settings on the formal dining room table set up in the middle of the room. In front of them were place cards  & a vase full of flowers.

"What's going on, guys?" Bumble Bee was elected to speak.

"Just something special to show you we care." Cyborg came forward & took Calvin from her. "Find your places & you'll be served shortly. We'll take the kids. Please & thank you."

Nightwing & Changeling took a confused Christopher & Charlotte from Starfire & Raven.

The girls stood still in shock before stiffly finding their places. The table was set beautifully & had three different juices, bowls of fresh fruit, coffee & condiments. In front of Raven's place was a teacup.

Raven had a bouquet of lilies at her place setting. Jinx had sunflowers. Cheshire had tiger-lilies. Starfire had roses. Kole had wildflowers. Terra had buttercups. Bumble Bee had daisies. Argent had violets. Their favorite flowers.

Each guy came over with a plate of food & set it in front of their girl. Each plate was ladened with French toast, frittatas, fried ham & home-style fries. Then they came with a bowl of oatmeal.

"Enjoy, ladies." Nightwing bowed before leading the guys to the kitchen to make the kids food.

The girls eyed each other warily.

"What are they up to?" Bumble Bee whispered.

"I say trap!" Cheshire hissed.

Raven discreetly pointed to her boyfriend. "Big ears hear everything."

The girls sat back & picked at their breakfasts before actually tasting the food. It was delicious!

They ate quickly. As soon as the last morsel was consumed, the guys were back. "You get dressed for the day & come back. We have a surprise for you."

The girls were suspicious but left the common room to go shower & dress. When they returned, the common room was cleaned. The table was put up & the dishes were washed. The vases of flowers were on the kitchen counter & the kids were playing in their designated space.

Each guy took the hand of his lady & sat her down on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Jinx demanded with crossed arms.

"You getting what you deserve." Kid Flash said gallantly.

The guys brought out robes for the girls. "Put these on."

"Why?" Cheshire refused to budge.

Hot Spot, to his credit, did not lose his patience. "It's necessary."

The girls reluctantly put on the robes. The guys whipped out fluffy towels. "Wrap your hair up."

"This is getting ridiculous!" Kole snapped.

"Just this one thing." Speedy promised. "Trust us."

The girls wrapped their hair turban style.

"Now sit back & allow us to pamper you." Changeling knelt by Raven's feet.

She moved them. "That doesn't even sound like you."

He whimpered before steeling his resolve. "It is now."

"Lean back & close your eyes." Cyborg commanded softly.

Bumble Bee eyed him warily. "No way, Soup Can!"

"I promise this will be pleasant." He swore evenly.

She was shocked at him not yelling back at her to just do what he wanted. She actually sat back & snapped her mouth closed.

"Thank you. Now close your beautiful eyes."

Her jaw dropped. He'd never told her that before! Apparently all the girls were in shock.

Cyborg leaned forward & closed her mouth. She reflexively closed her eyes. "Thank you, strong woman."

One by one, the girls closed their eyes.

Nightwing gestured to Aqualad, who hurried to turn on soothing music. The guys each had a bowl of homemade face cream that was made with organic produce from their own garden.

They began applying the chilled cream to their girlfriends' faces & spread them out evenly. Once finished, they grabbed two slices of pre-sliced cucumbers & set them over their eyes before washing their hands.

Christopher & Charlotte watched in awe as the guys knelt on the floor & started painting the girls toes in shades of natural colors.

The girls were stunned themselves. They never imagined this when they thought up their vengeance scheme!

After painting their toes, the guys started massaging their feet. Hot Spot had looked up pressure points & the most common foot aches when he looked up massage techniques.

The girls were really relaxing & a couple almost fell asleep during the massage.

"Now go wash your face off & we'll continue."

The girls crowded into the elevator & went downstairs to wash their faces.

"Can you believe that?!" Bumble Bee inspected her face as she dried it. "Foot massages!"

"I cannot." Starfire dabbed faintly at her own face. "They are acting most unusual."

"I'm telling you! It's a trap!" Cheshire threw her towel on a sink.

"I think they mean it." Terra said. "What trap could it possibly be?"

"I knew those hands were talented." Kole spoke to herself. "I feel like I could hike up Everest right now."

"We should stick to the plan." Raven thought about it. "They clearly think we're going to dump them at any moment. Let's just see what other surprises they have waiting for us."

After agreeing, they went back to the common room to see the furniture had been moved & eight mats had been laid out.

"What's all this?" Argent demanded.

"Part two of your surprise." Hot Spot kept his smile pleasant.

"I'm not getting down on no dirty floor." Kole refused.

"We cleaned." Jericho signed. "The mats are fresh."

The girls reluctantly got down on the mats. The boys told them to lie on their stomachs before kneeling by their sides & starting the all over massages. Every few minutes the guys would ask if they wanted water & if so, would give them a glass of cucumber water.

Many of the girls outright fell asleep during the massage. Hot Spot had really done his homework & the guys did indeed practice on pillows the night before.

An hour later, Jinx stretched. "As much fun as this has been, we've got plans for shopping today. Come on, girls. We have special attire to buy."

Kid Flash started sweating. "Are you sure you want to go shopping? You must have more sore muscles for me to massage." Truthfully, his hands had started cramping ten minutes ago.

"We're really sure." Argent promised as she smiled at Hot Spot. "Tonight's a special night."

"Or." Changeling gulped. "You could make today special & stay in."

"When we get back, we should talk." Raven climbed to her feet.

We Need To Talk was the four words no man ever wanted to hear out of the mouth of a spouse & for good reason. Nothing good ever came from them.

Cyborg thought quickly. "Take your time shopping. We're making you something great for dinner & you'll need it after shopping all day. Just go & have fun. We'll talk later. Way later."

Bumble Bee patted his cheek. "Are you okay? You seem a little flustered."

"Just a little hot. Nothing to worry yourself over."

"We'll be back soon." Kole told them.

"Don't rush." Jericho signed. "Get whatever you like, have fun."

"Maybe we should take the kids?" Bumble Bee pretended to stall.

"We have everything under control." Nightwing waved her off.

"If you are certain?" Starfire eyed him with veiled amusement.

"Completely."

"Alright." The girls hugged the kids & got on the elevator to leave.

The guys let out huge breaths.

"Man, that was close!" Speedy dropped to the floor.

" _We should talk_." Changeling mumbled. "Did she not like the brunch? The massage? Did I paint her toes the wrong color?"

"Stay strong, solider." Nightwing commanded. "We're going to make them a great dinner. We just need to clean up in here again & watch the kids."

"Um..." Aqualad tapped him on the shoulder. "Where are they?"

Nightwing, Changeling & Cyborg whirled around but only Calvin was in his playpen. "Crap!"

 **ZZZZZ** s

"I can't go through with it." Raven dug in her heels.

"Why? You already bought it." Jinx didn't see a problem.

"That was my first mistake!"

"You can do this!" Bumble Bee held up a fist. "You are strong. You are confident. You got him right where you want him."

"This is way outside my comfort zone."

"I must admit that it is outside of my own but this is to teach the lesson, yes?" Starfire said. "They must learn to respect us & we will fulfill our vengeance pact once we have completed the exchange."

"I can't imagine him holding…" Raven cut her own self off.

"I can." Cheshire smirked. "He'll die."

"We've been gone long enough." Argent pointed out. "& I'm kinda hungry. Brunch was a long time ago."

"This had better be the best revenge." Raven was mortified by what was in her shopping bag.

"It will be." Jinx put her arm around her shoulder. "Trust me."

The girls used the roof's door to get to the elevator & rode it to the common room. They were in awe of the room. The lights were off & candles were lit _everywhere_. The dining table was set back up with the same place cards  & vase of flowers.

China was set out along with two pitchers of water & baskets of bread. Strings of light were also draped around every window. In fact, they were clear Christmas lights.

"If you would, ladies?" Speedy offered his arm to Cheshire. She took it in shock & he led her to her place setting & pulled her chair back for her.

Each male followed suit, pleasantly stunning their women.

The guys went to the kitchen to retrieve the dishes of food. There was stuffed pasta shells, roasted chicken, salad & grilled asparagus. Each guy served his lady before telling them to eat up & retiring to the kitchen to feed the kids.

"I think they like it." Jericho signed hopefully.

"Me too." Aqualad strained to see.

"What are they saying, C?" Cyborg hit Changeling's arm.

Changeling brushed his hair back. "They like the food. & they're talking about what they got."

"Is it club clothes?" Kid Flash was worried.

"No idea. Just that they can't wait to show them off."

"We're doing all this for them & they're not budgin?!" Hot Spot hissed.

"They just haven't had dessert yet. They'll warm up to us." Cyborg was sure.

The girls quickly ate, having been famished from their seven hour shopping trip. That was actually only an hour long. They'd goofed off for a few hours before going shopping then split up to have a much needed off day. Then they met up before heading back to the tower.

"Ooh! They're done!" Cyborg flagged the guys down. Each picked up a plate & a cup by a saucer underneath it. They went to their favorite lady & exchanged the dinnerware.

"Is this what I think it is?" Argent gaped.

"Tiramisu." Hot Spot flashed a grin.

"& a spot of cappuccino." Speedy added.

Cheshire hadn't had Tiramisu in years & looked forward to this. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

Cheshire raised her brows at his humble tone.

"This dessert pales in the complex beauty that is your inner light but it was the only thing we could do to let you know just how very sweet you are to us." Jericho signed.

Kole almost broke right then & there. "That was a lovely compliment."

"Compliments are a dime a dozen but truth is the diamond in the rough." Changeling kept his eyes on Raven, who was sure he didn't even know what he'd just said.

"Enjoy." Nightwing bowed over Starfire's hand.

Starfire, for her part, melted. But she kept her cool. "I will. For your effort."

The guys took the dirty dishes into the kitchen & began washing them while listening in on the girls' conversation. They didn't hear anything daunting so when they finished scrubbing the kitchen, they headed back to the table.

"How's your dessert?" Cyborg asked.

"Really good." Bumble Bee put her fork down. "It makes this next part really hard."

Hot Spot's fists clenched but he relaxed with a lot of effort. "It doesn't have to be."

"I believe it will be." Starfire faked sadness.

"Please, sit, Changeling." Raven pointed to the sofa.

"I'd rather stand." Actually he'd rather not be having this talk.

"I think it would be best to just rip the bandage off." Argent sighed as if greatly troubled.

Cheshire put her elbows on the table & clasped her hands together. "The bottom line is that we've talked it over & we have something big in common."

"We're looking for a change in our lives." Terra went on.

"Now this change might hurt you at first but we're sure that in time you'll see this is for the best." Kole put her hand on Jericho's arm.

Raven held out her plain white paper shopping bag. "The outfit explains it all."

Changeling looked between her & the large parcel several times before he slapped it out of her hands. Everyone else was surprised by his actions (albeit for different reasons). He dropped to his knees in front of her & buried his head in her lap. "Please don't do this!"

"Changeling!" Raven was startled & a Christmas light popped.

"I promise to do better! I'll tell better jokes! I'll stop playing video games! It'll be hard at first but I would do it for you! Please don't do this! Give me another chance!"

One by one, the other guys followed suit with promises of change of their own. They each begged from the bottom of their hearts.

"Changeling. Changeling, stop this." Raven commanded. "Have some dignity!"

"Dignity means nothing without you!"

She pried him off her then stood. "Like I said. The outfit will explain it all. Ladies?"

One by one, the girls peeled their boyfriends off them & gifted them with packages before they took the gawking kids & left in the elevator.

"I can't believe this." Hot Spot had never felt more lost.

A single tear rolled down Jericho's cheek.

Kid Flash dropped to the floor & refused to move.

Cyborg threw the shopping bag on the ground & kicked it.

Nightwing repeatedly ran his hands through his spiky hair as he tried to come up with a counter plan.

Aqualad sat in Terra's seat & simply stared at nothing.

Changeling swallowed hard before slowly opening the bag. He had some psychological need to punish himself. He pulled out a large white garment box & opened that. There was dark blue violet tissue paper inside.

The exact same shade as Raven's eyes…

He slowly pulled the tissue back & stared confused. "Guys? Open the boxes."

"I don't wanna see what she's gonna wear for some other dude!" Cyborg spat.

"I think these outfits are for us."

Each guy grabbed the bag & withdrew the box inside before opening it. Pulling back the tissue, they saw what Changeling meant as they pulled out complete sets of lingerie.

Changeling held up the blue black corset with matching boy-short. "They got us good."


End file.
